Cookie Dough
by juliuspepperwood
Summary: In which a pregnant Mindy wants ice cream, and Danny has a rather unique way of stopping their daughter from crying. - Mindy/Danny, future fic.


_A/N; __I had a real hard time trying to think of a name, for the kid. I eventually just chose any at random, from a baby name site. Enjoy, hopefully. & Thank you for reading, as always._

(Also, I haven't written anything in a real long time, so it's a little.. meh. Apologies). 

* * *

**Cookie Dough**

"Danny. Danny, wake up"

"Hmmph" Danny grumbled to himself incoherently, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes as the bedside light was suddenly switched on, rudely interrupting his sleep.

"Danny! Wake up, I need you" Mindy huffed impatiently, nudging him in the shoulder rather forcefully, and causing her boyfriend to finally look up at her through sleep deprived, half closed eyes.

"What is it, Min?" He asked, stifling a yawn. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"It's not the baby, Danny" Mindy answered with a shake of her head, allowing Danny to release a sigh of relief. "But I, on the other hand, am not okay"

Danny, suddenly much more alert now, sat up in the bed, reaching a hand over to take Mindy's own, and interlinking their fingers. "What is it? Tell me. Are you feeling sick, again?"

"I need ice cream"

"I'm sorry?"

"Ice cream, Danny!" Mindy answered with an impatient whine, and a pleading glance. "I need it. _The bab_y needs it, and I ate the last of it last night, so you need to run to the store and-"

"Run to the store!?" Danny asked incredulously, with a small shake of his head, and a glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Run to the store, at 3am? I don't think so, Mindy, I have to be at work real early tomorrow, and-"

"Daniel Castellano! Your girlfriend, your very _pregnant_ girlfriend, needs ice cream, and all you can say is, 'I don't think so'!?" Mindy asked in disbelief, poorly imitating his voice and hitting Danny with her pillow, earning an amused chuckle from him as she did so. "Get out of bed this instant and-"

Her sentence was interrupted by his mouth on hers, suddenly. A soft, gentle touch of their lips, before he pulled back and answered with that cute, lopsided grin of his, "anything, for you".

She watched with a smile of her own as he climbed out of the bed, retrieving yesterday's sweatpants from the floor of their bedroom, and hurriedly dressing himself.

"Let me guess," he started, turning towards her with a small chuckle as he pulled on a jacket, and slipped on some shoes. "Ben & Jerry's, Cookie Dough, right?"

"Right" She confirmed with a nod, a permanent smile on her face as he quickly made his way back over to her, bending down to press a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon, okay? I love you"

"I love you, too" She replied, as she watched him go.

* * *

"Danny! Oh my God, Danny, what's wrong with her?" Mindy asked worriedly as she paced around their daughter's nursery, rocking her baby in her arms and gently patting her bottom, in an attempt to soothe her. "Did I break her?"

"Mindy, you did not break our daughter" Danny sighed from the doorway with a furrow of his brows, bringing a hand up to touch his now aching head. "Maybe she needs changing".

"I checked, Danny, and she doesn't"

"Does she need feeding?"

"No"

"Does she have a temperature?"

"No"

"Does she-"

"Danny, I checked everything, okay!?" Mindy interrupted him, continuing her attempts at comfort, and to no success. "Maybe we should, I don't know, take her for a drive, or something"

Libby's cries seemed to get even louder, if possible, and Danny quickly nodded his agreement to Mindy's suggestion, taking his daughter into his arms as Mindy hurried past him and into their living room, to begin the search for their car keys.

She searched high and low, in every place that she could think of. Under couch cushions, in her purse, on kitchen counters, the dining room table, Danny's jacket pockets, even the inside of the fridge. She searched the bathroom, their bedroom, and then finally, with a frustrated sigh, she reluctantly gave up. "Danny, I can't find the-"

And that's when she noticed it.

Silence.

She walked back to the nursery, stopping in the doorway where Danny had been standing not too long ago, and after the initial disbelief subdued, a small smile crept onto her face as she witnessed the scene before her.

_"I had a friend was a big baseball player, back in high school..." _Danny sang the all too familiar lyrics softly, rocking his beautiful daughter from side to side in his arms, revelling in the adorable laughter that escaped her tiny lips.

"_Glory Days_, really?" Mindy asked with a small chuckle, and a shake of her head. "I'm living with two Springsteen fans, now?"

"Hey, what can I say, babe?" Danny smiled as he looked up at her, continuing to rock Libby in his arms gently. "She's got good taste, just like her Daddy"

Mindy crossed her arms over her chest, and continued to grin at the two of them as she leaned against the door frame, watching intently.

_"Glory days, well they'll pass you by, glory days..." _

This daughter of hers seriously needed better music taste.

* * *

_Six years later;_

"What do you want to watch, princess?" Danny asked his daughter, Libby, taking the seat next to her on their sofa, and smiling at her as she looked up at him with those big, brown eyes of hers.

"Can we watch Cinderella?" She asked with wide eyes and a hopeful smile, one that Danny could never refuse.

"Yeah, of course we can"

"And can we have ice cream?"

An involuntary grin spread across Danny's face, as he remembered the night when a pregnant Mindy had awoken him, asking for the exact same thing. He remembered leaving the house at an absurd time of the morning, and driving around the city until he had finally found a store that was open at that time, where he had proceeded to purchase tubs upon tubs of the stuff. He had returned home to lots of grateful kisses, and the two of them had lay in bed, huddled under the covers and eating ice cream as _When Harry Met Sally_ played on the laptop.

"Daddy?"

The sound of his daughter's voice broke Danny from his reverie, and he looked down at her, impatiently staring back up at him.

"Can I have my ice cream now, please?"

"Yeah. Sorry, sweetie, I'll go get it. What flavour would you like?"

"Cookie Dough"


End file.
